İmplicit
thumb|388px *maxim related Explicit vs implicit *Article 13 : Madde 13 - Tasrih mukâbelesinde delâlete i'tibar yokdur. MC. MC/12, MC/772; TBK. ı. 2:, HUMK. 234, ● 13. No attention shall be paid to inferences in the face of obvious facts. explicit words/expressions; *clear definite meaning *stronger status than implied connotation E.g. * A leaves property with shopkepers B, * B is aware and keep silent= Proporty in his custody - * B declines to keep, no contract of custody Tasrîh mukabelesinde delâlete itibar yoktur(lâ ıbrete li’d-delâleti fi mukâbeleti’t-tasrîh) Yani bir söz veya fiilde açıklık söz konusu olduğunda başka ma’nâ aranmaz. Açıklık yoksa delâlete göre hareket edilir. Bir önceki maddeyle ilgilidir. Meselâ, bir kimsenin masasının üzerindeki bardakla su içmeye delâleten izin vardır, kırılsa ödemek gerekmez. Ama önceden bunu yasaklamışsa artık tasrih, yani açıklık olduğundan ödenir. Yine meselâ, bir adam bağışladım dediğinde artık bağışlama tamamdır, artık “kabz et! (al!)” demesine ihtiyaç kalmadan o mal teslim alınır(61.madde de bununla ilgilidir)] interference :Tedhul teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı girişim {i} engel {i} engelleme {i} müdahale etme Rusya, Avrupa Birliği ve ABD; birbirlerini Ukrayna'nın iç işlerine müdahale etmekle suçluyorlar. - Russia, the European Union and the U.S. are accusing each other of interference in Ukraine's domestic affairs. karşılıklı etkileşim (Tıp) interferans (Askeri) titreşim girişimi karşıtlık (Tıp) etkileşim (Askeri,Tıp) enterferans (Havacılık) karşılıklı etkileme (Askeri) karıştırma(with ile) karışma karışma Tom ve Mary'nin evliliğindeki en büyük sorun Mary'nin annesinin karışmasıdır. - The biggest problem in Tom and Mary's marriage is Mary's mother's interference. parazit Kalbte iki uyarı dalgasının birbiriyle çatışması, dalgaların üst üste binişi nedeniyle bir uyarı dalgasının diğerinin etkisini ortadan kaldırmasıyla belrigin iletim bozukluğu KARışıM, GİRİŞİM, TİTREŞİM GİRİŞİMİ: Telsiz muhaberesinde, parazit veya arzu edilmeyen işaretlerden doğan alma karışıklığı. Radarda; dost veya düşman elektrik cihaz ve makinalarının veya atmosferik olayların etkisi ile ekran üzerinde rastgele beliren şaşırtıcı işaretler ışık veya ses dalgalarının birbirleriyle birleşmesi, dolayısıyla dalgaların etrafa yayılım alanının genişlemesi {i} radyo parazit {i} kurcalamaaraya girme (İnşaat) içiçe geçme {i} burnunu sokma {i} tezat (Mukavele) müdahale, karışma, dokunma, sataşma; (fiz.) girişim, karışım {i} çatışma (Askeri) KARIŞIM, GİRİŞİM, TİTREŞİM GİRİŞİMİ: Telsiz muhaberesinde, parazit veya arzu edilmeyen işaretlerden doğan alma karışıklığı. Radarda; dost veya düşman elektrik cihaz ve makinalarının veya atmosferik olayların etkisi ile ekran üzerinde rastgele beliren şaşırtıcı işaretler. Bk. "electronic deception" (Tıp) 1.Işık veya ses dalgalarının birbirleriyle birleşmesi, dolayısıyla dalgaların etrafa yayılım alanının genişlemesiengel/parazit/karışma bağcıksız İlgili Terimler interference field (Bilgisayar,Teknik) karışma alanı interference fit (Mekanik) temaslı alıştırma interference fit (Mekanik) sıkı geçme interference fringes (Fizik) girişim çizgileri interference from power lines (Bilgisayar,Teknik) güç hatlarından karışma interference guard bands karışımönler bantlar interference immunity karışma dayanıklılığı interference pattern (Bilgisayar,Teknik) girişim örüntüsü interference radiation parazit yayılımı interference reception alış paraziti interference report (Askeri) enterferans raporu interference settlement girişik oturma interference susceptibility karışma duygunluğu interference theory (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) engel teorisi interference with ile karışan interference with ile karışma interference with ile çatışma interference with ile çakışma interference attenuator parazit giderici aygıt interference eliminator parazit eliminatörü interference fading girişim zayıflaması interference filter girişim filtresi interference fringe girişim çizgisi interference source suppression girişim kaynağı bastırma interference suppression antiparazit interference trap girişim tuzağı interference inverter girişim enversörü, girişim evireci interference; intrusion girişim; saldırı interference color chart girişim renk grafiği interference colors girişim renkleri interference control (Askeri) KARIŞIM KONTROLÜ (HV.): Füze üzerindeki teçhizatın kötü çalışmasına sebep olabilecek karışımları tespit etmek üzere, bir füze atış yerine tahsis edilmiş telsiz frekanslarının kontrol edilmesi ve karışım yapan ışımaların tespiti ve kesilmesi için düzenlenmiş yoğun çalışma interference control (Askeri) karıştırma kontrolü interference eliminator (Elektrik, Elektronik,Teknik) parazit süzgeci interference eliminator (Elektrik, Elektronik) parazit eleminatörü interference field karisma alani interference figure girişim şekli interference filter parazit filtresi interference from power lines guc hatlarindan karisma interference guard bands karisimonler bantlar interference immunity karisma dayanikliligi interference inverter (Teknik,Televizyon) girişim enversörü interference inverter (Teknik,Televizyon) girişim evireci interference pattern girisim oruntusu interference susceptibility karisma duygunlugu interference trap (Elektrik, Elektronik,Teknik) girişim engelleyici inductive interference endüktif girişim interstation interference istasyonlar arası girişim intersymbol interference (İSİ) simgelerarasi karisma constructive interference Yapıcı girişim adjacent channel interference (Bilgisayar,İnşaat) komşu kanal karışması constructive interference (Bilgisayar,İnşaat) yapıcı karışma selective interference (Bilgisayar) seçici karışma anti interference parazit giderici anti-interference parazit giderici anti-interference antiparazit channel interference kanal karışması co channel interference kanal karışması colour interference suppression renk karışmasını önleme düzeni common channel interference ortak kanal girişimi electrical interference elektriksel girişim electromagnetic interference elektromanyetik girişim heterodyne interference heterodin girişimi image interference görüntü girişimi harmonic interference harmonik girişim interferences karışmaları interferential interferansiyel non interference sivil girişim parental interference ebeveynlerin müdahalesi proactive interference proaktif girişim sideband interference yan bant girişimi adjacent channel interference (ACİ) komsu kanal karismasi anti interference condenser parazit önleyici kondansatör coherent interference (Havacılık) koherent girişim constructive interference yapici karisma disturbing interference (Telekom) bozucu girişim electromagnetic interface; electromagnetic interference (Askeri) elektromanyetik ara yüzey; elektromanyetik müdahale (karıştrrma, titreşim) electromagnetic interference (Askeri) ELEKTROMANYETİK MÜDAHALE/GİRİŞİM: Elektronik/elektrik teçhizatın etkin performansını engelleyen, kesen ya da performansını düşüren veya sınırlayan herhangi bir elektromanyetik parazittir. Elektromanyetik harbin bazı şekilleri gibi kasıtlı olarak veya kasıtsız olarak yanlış emisyon ve tepkiler, intermodülasyon ürünleri ve benzerleri gibi oluşturulabilir. Ayrıca EMI'de denir electronic interference (Askeri) ELEKTRONİK MÜDAHALE (HV.): Elektronik teçhizatta arzu edilen reaksiyona sebep olan elektrikli veya elektromanyetik bir taciz. Elektrikle müdahale, özellikle, elektromanyetik enerji yaymayan elektrikli cihazların çalıştırılmasının sebep olduğu müdahaledir harmful interference (Telekom) bozucu girişim heterodyne interference (Elektrik, Elektronik,Teknik) heterodin girişim joint spectrum interference resolution (Askeri) müşterek kapsam müdahale çözümü light interference filter (Askeri) hafif girişim filitresi magnetic interference manyetik karisma meaconing, interference, jamming, and intrusion (Askeri) şaşırtma, müdahale, karıştırma ve sızma multiple access interference coklu erisim karismasi nonspecific interference (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) özgül olmayan engelleme normal mode interference uclar arasi karisim radio frequency interference (RFİ) radyo frekansinda karisma signal interference ratio (SİR) sinyal (isaret) karisma orani terrestrial interference yerüstü karışması terrestrial interference yerustu karismasi vaccine interference (Tıp) aşı interferansı wave interference dalga karismasi İngilizce - Arapça interference teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {n} تدخل, تضارب, اصطكاك, عقبة, عائق, التشوشتدخلا {n} اصطكاك İlgili Terimler interferences التدخلات İngilizce - İngilizce interference teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı An effect caused by the superposition of two systems of waves, such as a distortion on a broadcast signal due to atmospheric or other effects They wanted to watch the game on TV, but there was too much interference to even make out the score on the tiny screen. The act of interfering with something, or something that interferes In United States patent law, an inter partes proceeding to determine the priority issues of multiple patent applications; a priority contest The illegal obstruction of an opponent in some ball games They were glued to the TV, as the referee called out a fifteen yard penalty for interference. Interference is any unwanted noise or crosstalk on a communications circuit which acts to reduce the intelligibility of the desired signal or speech Unwanted radio signals received by a radio telescope that originate in human activity rather than natural phenomena a policy of intervening in the affairs of other countries any obstruction that impedes or is burdensome The combining of two or more signals resulting in constructive or destructive interaction as in the comb-filter effect The word is also used to denote undesired signals resulting from sources outside the signal path the act of hindering or obstructing or impeding Disturbances of an electrical or electromagnetic nature that introduce undesirable responses into other electronic equipment {i} act of impeding or obstructing; scrambling of waves or signals (Physics, Electronics); something which scrambles waves or signals (Physics, Electronics); blocking of an opposing player (Sports)One crossover event inhibits the chances of another crossover event Also known as positive interference Negative interference increases the chance of a second crossover See also: crossing over Radiated energy such as EMI that interferes with radio signals, causing diminished reception quality When there is interference, a radio signal is affected by other radio waves or electrical activity so that it cannot be received properly. electrical interference. In physics, the net effect of combining two or more wave trains moving on intersecting or coincident paths. Constructive interference occurs if two components have the same frequency and phase; the wave amplitudes are reinforced. Destructive interference occurs when the two waves are out of phase by one-half period (see periodic motion); if the waves are of equal amplitude, they cancel each other. Two waves moving in the same direction but having slightly different frequencies interfere constructively at regular intervals, resulting in a pulsating frequency called a beat. Two waves traveling in opposite directions but having equal frequencies interfere constructively in some places and destructively in others, resulting in a standing wave electrical or acoustic activity that can disturb communication Any undesired signal that tends to interfere with the reception of radio waves It can be caused by transmissions within the same satellite system, by transmissions within other satellite systems that use the same frequencies, or from ground-based sources (e g point-to-point radio links, car ignition noise, etc ) The constructive and destructive superposition of two wavefronts that have different phases In an interferometer the two wavefronts are produced by the reference surface and the test sample surface Checking or otherwise impeding the motion of an opponent who is not in possession of or contention for the puck, except immediately after the opponent has taken a shot or made a pass Incurs a minor penalty Just as your voice can go unheard by others due to other noises, so too can Bluetooth radios go unheard due to other radio interference This issue is especially a concern as Bluetooth wireless technology uses an unlicensed band for transmissions Fortunately the technology was designed explicitly to be both a good citizen in these frequencies by not producing unnecessary noise but also to be able to avoid other radio waves Some common radio technologies which can affect Bluetooth wireless products include microwave ovens and some models of cordless phones 1 In optics, the alternate reinforcement and cancellation between two wave fields with non-zero coherence, producing fringes 2 In radio astronomy, either usage #1 or: unwanted signals from a man-made source or from a strong astronomical source such as the sun, interfering with the ability to detect signals from a desired astronomical target Often called RFI (radio frequency interference) to distinguish this usage from #1 a penalty in hockey called when a player attempts to impede the motion of another player not in possession of the puck The mutual influence, under certain conditions, of two streams of light, or series of pulsations of sound, or, generally, two waves or vibrations of any kind, producing certain characteristic phenomena, as colored fringes, dark bands, or darkness, in the case of light, silence or increased intensity in sounds; neutralization or superposition of waves generally The overlapping or collision of two or more waves Waves move through each other, but while they overlap they can make a larger disturbance if their amplitudes are the same (constructive interference) or will make a smaller disturbance if their amplitudes (destructive interference) Click to see a constructive interference movie Click to see a destructive interference movie Back to Top Back to Wave Index Making body contact with an opponent who does not have possession of the puck Interference is also called when a player is standing in the crease or otherwise makes contact with the goaltender Undesirable signals which interfere with the normal operation of electronic equipment or electronic transmission Any electromagnetic phenomenon, signal or emission, man-made or natural, which causes or can cause an undesired response, malfunctioning or degradation of performance of electrical or electronic equipment Any extraneous energy, from natural or manmade sources, that impedes the reception of desired signals The interference may be constructive or destructive, resulting in increased or decreased amplitude, respectively (1) The superposing of one wave on another (2) The mutual effect of two beams of light, resulting in a reduction of energy in certain areas and an increase of energy in others The act or state of interfering; as, the stoppage of a machine by the interference of some of its parts; a meddlesome interference in the business of others Disturbance of an electrical, electromagnetic or RFI nature that introduces undesirable responses into other electronic equipment (American football) the act of obstructing someone's path with your body; "he threw a rolling block into the line backer" The act or state of interfering, or of claiming a right to the same invention 1 Extraneous signals, noises, etc that hinder proper reception of the desired signal in electronic equipment See babble, clutter, cosmic noise, crosstalk, jitter, static disapproval Interference by a person or group is their unwanted or unnecessary involvement in something. Airlines will be able to set cheap fares without interference from the government An act by a fielder which hinders a players attempt to hit a pitch or an act by a member of the team at bat that impedes a fielder attempting to make a play An interferent is any gas other than the target gas that will cause a gas detecting sensor to give a signal In the case of a combustible sensor, any combustible gas or vapor will cause a signal Energy which tends to interfere with the reception of the desired signals, such as fading from airline flights, r-f interference from adjacent channels, or "ghosting" from reflecting objects such as mountains and buildings The suppression of crossing over that occurs in the extended chromosomal vicinity of an initial crossover event Interference is responsible for a severe reduction in the expected frequency of double crossover events in ten to twenty centimorgan lengths of the genome (see Chapter 7) İlgili Terimler interference filter an optical filter in which the wavelengths that are not transmitted are removed by interference rather than by absorption or scattering interference microscope An instrument used to study the differences in the phase of light transmitted through a specimen interference fit A fit in which the external dimension of one part exceeds the internal dimension of the part into which it has to fit catcher interference An instance of a hitter being awarded first bases, due to the catcher touching the batter's bat during his or her time at bat co-channel interference interference caused by two stations transmitting on the same frequency interference. intermeddling negative interference The condition when a word from one language to a sentence in another language will make it negative run interference To handle problems or remove obstacles for another person, especially for a person in authority tortious interference intentional damage of a person's contractual or other business relationships constructive interference The interference which occurs when the phase difference between the waves is a multiple of 2π, whereas destructive interference occurs when the difference is an odd multiple of π ınterference {n} interposition, mediation RNA interference (Biyoloji) RNA interference (also called "RNA-mediated interference", abbreviated RNAi) is a mechanism for RNA-guided regulation of gene expression in which double-stranded ribonucleic acid inhibits the expression of genes with complementary nucleotide sequences. Conserved in most eukaryotic organisms, the RNAi pathway is thought to have evolved as a form of innate immunity against viruses and also plays a major role in regulating development and genome maintenance RNA-mediated interference (Biyoloji) RNA interference (also called "RNA-mediated interference", abbreviated RNAi) is a mechanism for RNA-guided regulation of gene expression in which double-stranded ribonucleic acid inhibits the expression of genes with complementary nucleotide sequences. Conserved in most eukaryotic organisms, the RNAi pathway is thought to have evolved as a form of innate immunity against viruses and also plays a major role in regulating development and genome maintenance television interference (Elektrik, Elektronik) Television interference (TVI) is a term for anything that can adversely affect the signal reaching the TV or the TV's ability to function correctly. It is usually an indicator of electromagnetic compatibility problems atmospheric interference disturbances in radio wave reception caused by atmospheric electrical phenomena electromagnetic interference disruption of the operation of electrical devices which is caused by the presence of electromagnetic radiation, EMI interferential {s} of or pertaining to interference (especially of waves or signals) proactive interference Material learned prior to the new material interferes with the learning of the new material proactive interference Interference created by memories from prior learning (p 250) proactive interference process where old material already in memory interferes with new info proactive interference The phenomenon that learning of earlier material accelerates the forgetting of later material (Anderson) proactive interference Interference in which old items interfere with memory for newer items (See Retroactive Interference) proactive interference The inability to recall recent experiences as a result of the memory of earlier experiences radio frequency interference Electromagnetic interference originating in the radio frequency bands radio frequency interference Radio signals from external sources that invade and can be heard through, sound systems radio frequency interference Any induced, radiated, or conducted electrical disturbance or transient that causes undesirable responses or malfunctioning in any electrical or electronic equipment, device, or system Same as EMI radio frequency interference (EFI/RFI) A form of "noise" on data transmission mediums that can reduce data integrity & increase transmission errors radio frequency interference The unintentional transmission of radio signals Computer equipment and wiring can both generate and receive RFI See also electromagnetic interference radio frequency interference Synonym electromagnetic interference radio frequency interference Radio signals from external sources that invade and can be heard through, sound systems Reflection: A term that describes the amount of sound "bouncing" off of hard surfaces Rejection: A microphone's ability to selectively exclude sounds coming from outside it's pickup pattern Resistance: Opposition, measured in ohms, to the flow of electrical current Reverberation: Sound waves that continue to bounce around a space after the sound source has ended Room: Any enclosed space in which a performance is staged radio frequency interference An audible buzz or noise in some sensitive audio and radio equipment caused by the dimmer's rapid current switching in conjunction with sharp current rise radio frequency interference Disruption of the signal by radio waves at the same frequency as the desired signal radio frequency interference EMI in electronic equipment caused by radio frequencies, ranging typically from 10 kHz (104 Hz) to 1000 MHz (109 Hz or 1 GHz) radio frequency interference RFI Many electronic devices, including computers and peripherals, can interfere with other signals in the radio-frequency range by producing electromagnetic radiation; this is normally regualated by government agencies in each country İngilizce - Yunanca interference teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı (with) παρέμβαση (paremvasi) (με (me)) (n) παρεμβολή (paremvoli), παρέμβαση (paremvasi), επέμβαση (epemvasi) παρέμβαση (paremvasi) İlgili Terimler interference fading παρεμβολές ξεθώριασμα (paremvoles xethoriasma) interference field πεδίο παρέμβασης (pedio paremvasis) interference fit χωράει παρεμβολές (horaei paremvoles) interference fringe περιθωριακών παρεμβολές (perithoriakon paremvoles) interference radiation ακτινοβολία παρεμβολές (aktinovolia paremvoles) interference with παρεμβολή (paremvoli) interference; intrusion παρεμβολές? εισβολή (paremvoles? eisvoli) interference from other radio stations παρέμβαση από άλλους ραδιοσταθμούς (paremvasi apo alloys radiostathmoys) non interference μη παρέμβαση (mi paremvasi) proactive interference προληπτική παρέμβαση (proliptiki paremvasi) state interference κρατική παρέμβαση (kratiki paremvasi) anti interference capacitor πυκνωτής κατά των παρεμβολών (pyknotis kata ton paremvolon) electrical interference ηλεκτρική παρεμβολή (ilektriki paremvoli) interferences παρεμβάσεις (paremvaseis) optical interference pattern οπτικό σχέδιο παρέμβασης (optiko shedio paremvasis) radiated interference παρεμβολή ακτινοβολίας (paremvoli aktinovolias) radio interference ραδιοπαρεμβολές (radioparemvoles) İngilizce - İtalyanca interference teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı intervento interferenza, intromissione, ingerenza interferenza İlgili Terimler interference fading interferenze fading interference field interferenze di campo interference fit interferenze in forma interference fringe frange di interferenza interference radiation interferenza di radiazioni interference with interferenze con interference; intrusion interferenza; intrusione atmospheric interference interferenza atmosferica electromagnetic interference interferenza elettromagnetica, disturbi nel funzionamento di congegni elettrici dovuti alla presenza di radiazione elettromagnetica interferential interferenziale interferences interferenze non interference non interferenza proactive interference interferenza proattiva radio interference interferenze radio state interference stato di interferenza İngilizce - Farsça interference teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı دخالت فضولی İlgili Terimler interferential وابسته به دخالت explicit teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı belirgin {s} açık Tom'a açıkça onu yapmamasını söyledim. - I explicitly told Tom not to do that. Tom'a açık talimatlar verdim. - I gave Tom explicit instructions. {s} aşikâr {s} belli (Jeoloji) açık şekildeortada açık seçik aleni açıkça Tom açıkça Mary'ye bunu yapmamasını söyledi. - Tom explicitly told Mary not to do that. Tom'a açıkça onu yapmamasını söyledim. - I explicitly told Tom not to do that. Net {s} açık sözlüKesin apaçık Cinsel yönden açık saçık katî {s} açık, sarihexplicitly açıkça sarahatle belirtilmiş belirtik İlgili Terimler definite {s} belirli Kitabın geri dönüşü için belirli bir zaman yoktur. - There is a definite time to return the book. Esperantoda belirsiz artikel yoktur ve sadece bir tane belirli artikel vardır. - In Esperanto there is no indefinite and only one definite article. explicit collusion (Ticaret) açık anlaşmalar explicit cost (Ticaret) açık maliyet explicit costs (Ticaret) açık maliyetler explicit knowledge (Dilbilim) açık bilgi explicit learning (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) bariz öğrenme explicit memory (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) açık bellek explicit method (Askeri) açık yöntem explicit performative (Dilbilim) açık edim sözcüğü explicit power (Politika, Siyaset) açık yetki explicit scheme (Askeri) açık şema explicit selection (Bilgisayar) tuşa basarak seçme explicit solution method (Askeri) açık çözüm yöntemi explicit address açık adres explicit function kapalı olmayan fonksiyon, belirtik işlev explicit state açık devlet explicit selection (tuşa) basarak seçme explicitly açikça definite tamamen definite mahdut definite mukarrer definite tam Bir gün kesinlikle Fransa'yı ziyaret edeceğim. Sadece tam olarak ne zaman olduğunu bilmiyorum. - Sometime I'll definitely visit France. I just don't know exactly when. O kesinlikle tam zamanlı bir iştir. - It's definitely a full-time job. definite belirtili explicitly bariz bir biçimde explicitness belirgin olma explicitness apaçıklık make explicit belirginleştirmek definite açık Onun Amerika'ya gideceği açık. - It is definite that he will go to America. definite kesin Bana kesin bir cevap ver. - Give me a definite answer. Tom bir sonraki hafta sonu kesinlikle Mary'yi ziyarete gitmeli. - Tom should definitely go visit Mary next weekend. explicitly açıkça Tom açıkça Mary'ye bunu yapmamasını söyledi. - Tom explicitly told Mary not to do that. Hükümet vergileri düşürmek için niyetini açıkça bildirdi. - The government explicitly declared its intention to lower taxes. explicitly kesin olarak make explicit açığa kavuştur explicitly Göstere göstere make explicit açığa kavustur definite kati surette definite {s} kati definite {s} kuşkusuz definite {s} şüphesiz definite (sıfat) kesin, şüphesiz, kuşkusuz; belirli, açık; kati; su götürmez definite yanidefinitely kesinlikle definite definite article İngilizcede isimden önce kullanılan ve nitelediği ismi belirleyen kelime explicitly z. açıkça, açık bir şekilde explicitly (Hukuk) apaçık explicitly (Hukuk) belirgin explicitly açık Benim bildiğimden çok daha fazla bilen matematikçiler kendilerini açıkça ifade edemedikleri zaman bundan hoşlanmam. - I don't like it when mathematicians who know much more than I do can't express themselves explicitly. Hükümet vergileri düşürmek için niyetini açıkça bildirdi. - The government explicitly declared its intention to lower taxes. İngilizce - Arapça explicit teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {a} بين, واضح, صريح, جلي, مشروح, محدد, مفسر İlgili Terimler definite {a} مؤكد, محدد, واضح, لا لبس منه, قاطع, معين, حاسم explicitly صراحة explicitly بشكل صريح explicitness {n} الوضوح İngilizce - İngilizce explicit teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı containing material (e.g. language or film footage) that might be deemed offensive or graphic The film had several scenes including explicit language and sex. very specific, clear, or detailed I gave explicit instructions for him to stay here, but he followed me, anyway. definite {a} unfolded, plain, clear, open, expressin accordance with fact or the primary meaning of a term A property that is stored on the basic-thing property list slot when bound Something that is explicit is expressed or shown clearly and openly, without any attempt to hide anything. sexually explicit scenes in films and books. explicit references to age in recruitment advertising. = overt implicit + explicitly ex·plic·it·ly The play was the first commercially successful work dealing explicitly with homosexuality = overtly + explicitness ex·plic·it·ness When the book was published, the energy and explicitness caught the popular imagination - When something is clearly stated For example, explicit feedback is a page or message box which tells the user what has happened Having no disguised meaning or reservation; unreserved; outspoken; applied to persons; as, he was earnest and explicit in his statement The closing words of the text proper of a work, exclusive of any closing RUBRIC that might follow it Commonly the introductory word of the closing rubric, though finit is also used Originally an abbreviation of the Latin explicitus, as in the phrase explicitus est liber, meaning "the book is unrolled," a usage taken over into the codex form of the book from the earlier roll Used from the Middle Ages as a 3rd person singular verb meaning "here ends," the plural form being expliciunt method of identifying positions directly by pairs (for horizontal positions) or triplets (for horizontal and vertical positions) of numbers {s} clear, described in detail, leaving nothing to the imaginationCompletely and clearly expressed without ambiguity or vagueness; fully developed Example: Explicit instructions would leave no doubt in your mind about what you were to do Every part would be "spelled out " precisely and clearly expressed or readily observable; leaving nothing to implication; "explicit instructions"; "she made her wishes explicit"; "explicit sexual scenes" Not implied merely, or conveyed by implication; distinctly stated; plain in language; open to the understanding; clear; not obscure or ambiguous; express; unequivocal; as, an explicit declaration Completely and clearly expressed without ambiguity or vagueness; fully developed Example: Explicit text is directly stated, not implied With explicit text, the reader does not have to "read between the lines" in order to understand what the author is saying a C++ keyword used in the declaration of constructors to indicate that conversion of an initializer should not take place Anything that is spelled out completely Within a class method, all references to the instance variables have to be explicit A word formerly used (as finis is now) at the conclusion of a book to indicate the end If you are explicit about something, you speak about it very openly and clearly. He was explicit about his intention to overhaul the party's internal voting system. + explicitly ex·plic·it·ly She has been talking very explicitly about AIDS to these groups What I'm telling you Contrast implicit İlgili Terimler explicit function Any function whose value may be directly calculated from the independent variable explicit memory Those memories which a subject is able to cite as being a memory of a particular event. See also implicit memory , memory explicit address memory address which is explicitly indicated in the source code explicit authority definite authority explicit definition a definition that gives an exact equivalent of the term defined explicit function A function, such as y = 4x + 3, whose value may be computed from the independent variable explicit or implied distinctly stated or suggested explicitly clearly, in a way which leaves nothing to the imagination, with great detail explicitly {a} plainly, clearly, openly, directly Backward Explicit Congestion Notification bit sent by a frame relay network to data terminal equipment to indicate that the sending device should slow packet transmissions or begin other congestion avoidance procedures (Telecommunications) explicitly in an explicit manner; "in his foreword Professor Clark puts it explicitly" explicitly in an explicit manner; "in his foreword Professor Clark puts it explicitly explicitly in an explicit manner explicitly In an explicit manner; clearly; plainly; without disguise or reservation of meaning; not by inference or implication; as, he explicitly avows his intention explicitly in an explicit manner; "he stated expressly that the needed the money by tomorrow" explicitness clarity as a consequence of being explicit explicitness The quality of being explicit; clearness; directness explicitness {i} unequivocalness, quality of being free from ambiguity explicitness The state of being explicit İngilizce - Yunanca explicit teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı (Math) ρητός (ritos) (adj) σαφής (safis), ρητός (ritos), κατηγορηματικός (katigrimatikos) ρητός (ritos) İlgili Terimler explicit cost ρητή κόστος (riti kostos) explicit costs ρητή κόστος (riti kostos) explicit memory ρητή μνήμη (riti mnimi) explicit solution method ρητή μέθοδο λύσης (riti methodo lysis) explicit proviso σαφής ρήτρα (safis ritra) explicit state σαφής κατάσταση (safis katastasi) definite (adj) οριστικός (oristikos), ξεκάθαρος (xekatharos), σαφής (safis), καθορισμένος (kathorismenos) definite καθορισμένος (kathorismenos) explicitly ρητά (rita) explicitness σαφήνεια (safineia) İngilizce - İtalyanca explicit teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı esplicito, preciso, specifico netto, categorico chiaro, franco İlgili Terimler explicit address Indirizzo esplicito (indirizzo della memoria contenente codice originale) explicit authority autorità esplicita explicit or implied esplicito o implicito explicit cost costo esplicito explicit costs costi espliciti explicit memory memoria esplicita explicit solution method Soluzione metodo esplicito explicit state stato esplicito explicitly esplicitamente Non è esplicitamente vietata, ma in realtà non è neanche permessa. È un limbo giuridico. - It's not explicitly prohibited, but in fact it is not allowed either. It is a legal limbo. Io ho detto esplicitamente a Tom di non farlo. - I explicitly told Tom not to do that. explicitness chiarezza İngilizce - Farsça *روشن واضح * صاف ساده * اشكار صریح İlgili Terimler *explicit address: نشانی صریح İmpilicit : zımni İngilizce - Türkçe implicit teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı {s} üstü kapalı {s} ima edilentamamıyle dolaylı olarak belirten kapalı dolaylı olarak anlaşılan imalı içkin saklı dahili kesin örtük tam örtülü {s} ifade edilmeden anlaşılan, saklı {s} tam, kesin: implicit trust tam güventam güven implicitlyzımnen implicitness ima dolaylsıyle anlatma dokundurma {s} itirazsızkapalı şekilde be implicit in zımnen anlasılmak tam/üstü kapalı zımni içerik (Ticaret) gizli İlgili Terimler *implicit rejection:(Fizik) Zımnî red *implicit amendment: zımni değişiklik *implicit amendment: dolaylı değişiklik implicit behaviour (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) içerik davranım implicit contract (Ticaret) örtülü sözleşme implicit excitation (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) içerik uyarım implicit function (Bilgisayar,Matematik) örtük işlev implicit function (Gıda) kapalı implicit knowledge (Dilbilim) örtük bilgi implicit learning (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) örtülü öğrenme implicit memory (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) örtülü bellek implicit personality theory (Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) örtülü kişilik teorisi implicit power tam yetki implicit price deflator (Ticaret) zımni fiyat deflatörü implicit price deflator (Ticaret) örtülü fiyat deflatörü implicit selection (Bilgisayar) tuşa basmadan seçme implicit trust tam güven implicit value örtük değer implicit differentiation kapalı türevleme implicit function kapalı fanksiyon implicit rent zımni rant implicit equation örtük denklem A common way to describe a curve is using an implicit equation. implicit cost (Ticaret) örtülü maliyet implicit cost (Ticaret) zımni maliyet implicit differentiation (Matematik) örtük türevleme implicit selection (tuşa) basmadan seçme implicitly kesin olarak implied {s} ima edilen implied {s} kastedilen implicitly tamamen/örtülü olarak implied ima edilmiş implicitly tam olarak implicitness ima implicitness dokundurma implied anlaşılan implied örtük be implicit in -de saklı olmak, -in içinde olmak: That's implicit in what I said. O, dediklerimde saklı implicitly dolaylı olarak implicitly üstü kapalı olarak implicitly (Ticaret) zımnıen implicitly tamamıyla implicitly zımmen implicitness tam olma implicitness kesinlik implicitness {i} dolaylı ifade etme implied {s} demek istenilen implied örtük,v.ima et: adj.anlaşılan İngilizce - Arapça implicit teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {a} ضمني, مفهوم ضمنا, كامن في, تام, كامن {a} كامن فيالضمنية İlgili Terimler implicitly {a} على نحو مطلق, بشكل متضمن, طاعة عمياء implicitly {a} طاعة عمياء implicitly {a} على نحو مطلق implicitly {a} بشكل متضمن implicitness الضمنية implied {a} ضمني, مفهوم ضمنا, مفهوم ضمنيا, مقدر İngilizce - İngilizce implicit teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı Having no reservations or doubts; unquestioning or unconditional; usually said of faith or trust He is not only a zealous advocate for pusilanimous and passive obedience, but for the most implicit faith in the dictatorial mandates of power. Contained in the essential nature of something but not openly shown entangled, twisted together Implied indirectly, without being directly expressed The Bible and its teachings helped form the basis for the Founding Fathers' abiding belief in the inalienable rights of the individual, rights which they found implicit in the Bible's teachings of the inherent worth and dignity of each individual. implied being without doubt or reserve; "implicit trust" Within the context of reading, implicit describes an idea that can be understood from reading even though it is not expressed directly, as opposed to explicit, which directly states the idea indicates the association for which the statistics have been collected is with the column type or index type, and the object is an instance of that column type or index type pg 57, par 3 being without doubt or reserve; "implicit trust" implied though not directly expressed; inherent in the nature of something; "an implicit agreement not to raise the subject"; "there was implicit criticism in his voice"; "anger was implicit in the argument"; "the oak is implicit in the acorn - When the information is implied by the result of the action For example, implicit feedback is when a page changes as the result of a user's search request, rather than stating what has happened Resting on another; trusting in the word or authority of another, without doubt or reserve; unquestioning; complete; as, implicit confidence; implicit obedience Tacitly comprised; fairly to be understood, though not expressed in words; implied; as, an implicit contract or agreement {s} implied, indirectly suggested; unconditional, absolute; contained withinimplied though not directly expressed; inherent in the nature of something; "an implicit agreement not to raise the subject"; "there was implicit criticism in his voice"; "anger was implicit in the argument"; "the oak is implicit in the acorn" method of identifying positions by a place in an array of values If you say that someone has an implicit belief or faith in something, you mean that they have complete faith in it and no doubts at all. He had implicit faith in the noble intentions of the Emperor. = absolute + implicitly im·plic·it·ly I trust him implicitly Something that is implicit is expressed in an indirect way. This is seen as an implicit warning not to continue with military action explicit + implicitly im·plic·it·ly The jury implicitly criticised the government by their verdict. explicitly Anything that is left unsaid or implied Within an object method, you can refer to the instance variables implicitly (without naming the object) What I'm not telling you, but is so anyway Contrast explicit Infolded; entangled; complicated; involved If a quality or element is implicit in something, it is involved in it or is shown by it. the delays implicit in formal council meetings underlying İlgili Terimler implicit cognition knowledge or information, whether from perception or memory, that clearly influences a person's behaviour, without their conscious awareness the information or that they know it implicit function Any function that is not formulated in a way that the value may be directly calculated from the independent variable implicit memory Implicit memory is evident when the performance of a subject on a task is improved despite the inability of the subject to consciously recollect memories which facilitate to the task implicit contract an unwritten understanding between two groups involved in an exchange, such as an understanding between employer and employees that employees will receive a stable wage throughout fluctuating economic conditions implicit contract an informal agreement between a firm and its customers or between a firm and its employees (chapter 11) implicit differentiation The process of computing the derivative of an implicit function implicit function A function whose relation to the variable is given by an equation for which the function has not been solved explicitly. For example, in the equation x = 1, y is an implicit function of x implicit in(p) in the nature of something though not readily apparent; "shortcomings inherent in our approach"; "an underlying meaning implicitly in an implied manner; unconditionally, absolutely implicitly without ever expressing so clearly; "he implicitly assumes that you know the answer" implicitly By implication; impliedly; as, to deny the providence of God is implicitly to deny his existence implicitly In an implicit manner; without reserve; with unreserved confidence implicitly without doubting or questioning; "I implicitly trust him" implicitly without ever expressing so clearly; "he implicitly assumes that you know the answer" without doubting or questioning; "I implicitly trust him implicitly without doubting or questioning; "I implicitly trust him implicitly In an implicit or implied manner implicitness State or quality of being implicit implicitness The state or quality of being implicit implicitness {i} quality of being implicit; unconditional trust or obedience implicitness inexplicitness as a consequence of being implied or indirect İngilizce - Yunanca implicit teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı υπονοούμενος (yponooymenos) (adj) υπονοούμενος (yponooymenos), απεριόριστος (aperioristos) İlgili Terimler implicit confidence σιωπηρή εμπιστοσύνη (siopiri empistosyni) implicit contract theory σιωπηρή θεωρία σύμβαση (siopiri theoria symvasi) implicit cost σιωπηρή κόστος (siopiri kostos) implicit differentiation εσωτερικής διαφοροποίησης (esoterikis diaforopoiisis) implicit excitation σιωπηρή διέγερσης (siopiri diegrsis) implicit knowledge παραγόμενη γνώση (paragmeni gosi) implicit memory σιωπηρή μνήμης (siopiri mnimis) implicit personality theory σιωπηρή θεωρία προσωπικότητας (siopiri theoria prosopikotitas) implicit recognition σιωπηρή αναγνώριση (siopiri anagorisi) implicit selection σιωπηρή επιλογή (siopiri epilog) implicit declaration υπονοούμενη δήλωση (yponooymeni dilosi) implicit faith απόλυτη/τυφλή πίστη (apolyti/tyfli pisti) implicit rent τεκμαρτό ενοίκιο (tekmarto enoikio) be implicit in πρέπει να συνάγεται από (prepei na synagtai apo) implicitly σιωπηρά (siopira) implicitness υπονόητο (yponoito) implicitness (n) υπονόητο (yponoito) implied υπονοούμενος (yponooymenos) İngilizce - İtalyanca implicit teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı assoluto, completo, incondizionato, senza riserve implicito, tacito, sottinteso compreso implicito İlgili Terimler implicit confidence fiducia implicita implicit contract theory contratto di teoria implicita implicit cost costo implicito implicit differentiation differenziazione implicita implicit excitation eccitazione implicito implicit faith fede implicita implicit knowledge conoscenza implicita implicit memory memoria implicita implicit personality theory teoria implicita della personalità implicit recognition riconoscimento implicito implicit selection selezione implicita implicitly con suggerimento implicitly illimitatamente implicitly implicitamente implicitness l'essere implicito, sottinteso, tacito implicitness l'essere implicito be implicit in essere implicita nella İngilizce - Farsça implicit teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı ضمنی مجازی التزامی مطلق بی شرط اشاره شده تلویحافهمانده شده مفهوم تلویحا فهماندهشده